goldringfandomcom-20200214-history
Nevreans
Nevreans(ネウリア Néuria) are a races of creatures with avian and feathered dinosaur features, they are shown more frequently with advanced technology than other races. Female Nevreans looks like dinosaur, especially Velociraptor or Deinonychus. Male Nevereans looks like birds. To be exact, they are near to a dinosaur. they are not bird. They are carnivore, but they sometimes eat a kind of the nuts and berries too. As for most of Nevreans, female is masculine, and male is feminine. So generally female Nevrean is tomboy, and male Nevrean is femboy. The sexual role of Nevrean is opposite to that of human. It means that male Nevreans are girly, colorful, short, and not that strong. In contrast, females are tough, not colorful, tall, and strong. Also, their ways of thinking are different. They are shorter than most races, with a thin body build and long tails. Males are brightly colored (often in warm hues), and feature a large, striking plume at the tips of their tails, while females have predominantly black, brown or grey plumage, with a little color on their faces and small horns above their eyes. Most notable member of this races is Yun-Yung. 'Male' The whole: near to a Avian. Color of the feather: Vivit colors and showy beautifull blue, green, yellow, pink, red. Point of the tail: There is a characteristic beautiful decoration feather like a part of the tail feather of the peacock. Build: The features that it is thin, and the face is feminine in delicateness. Back: An average of approximately 140cm. Horn: It is small and does not attract attention very much briefly thinly. Tusk: Is small and does not attract attention very much. Bill: It is thin and resembles the bill of birds. Leg: The finger is thin with a leg like birds, too. Arm: It is long, and there is a big wing (flight feather) and can glide. In the case of the individual which it is smaller, and is light, the flight is possible. Character: It is feminine and is feeble quietly and is modest-looking. It is calm, but is coward. The Japanese pronouns who is employed well "ボク(Boku)" or "アタシ(Atashi)". Cry: Such as the bird is high-pitched, and is beautiful call, and sing aloud. :CAUTION: 'In first design, male had three fingers. but now, male has four fingers.' 'Female' The whole: near to a Dinosaur (raptor) Color of the feather: Hues to be quiet, and not to be outstanding very much such as black and ash, the tea. Point of the tail: There is the decoration feather, but it is not so characteristic. Build: It is stout and meatiness, the features are clear-cut and fearless and are smart and manly. Back: An average of approximately 150cm. Horn: It is big and is stout and attracts attention well. Tusk: Even if the tusk of the upper jaw closes a mouth, it protrude. Bill: It is stout and am solid. It is near to muzzle of the dinosaurs rather than the bill of the bird. Leg: There is the big talon which there is in deinonychus on a finger with a leg like a dinosaur. Arm: There is a flabelliform feather, but the gliding is not possible at all. Character: It is masculine and is strong-minded and does it well. A temper is rough, and the way of talking is mean, too. The Japanese pronouns who is employed well "俺(Oré)". Cry: It have the noisy cry and the roar like dinosaurs. Category:Races Category:New Age Canon